


Cerulean Eyes

by Sophieistrash



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Bartender AU, Bartender!Jonathan, Explicit Language, Fluff, Kinda, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mutual Pining, My god this is bad, Not that much though, Smitty is cute af, Speaking of bjs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 12:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieistrash/pseuds/Sophieistrash
Summary: “Give this man a Blowjob.” Daithi requested, pointing at Evan after Jonathan handed Smitty his drink.“Wha-? Ex-excuse me?” Jonathan stuttered, his face growing red.Evan furrowed his eyebrows then shot Daithi a death-glare. “What the fuck?” He whispered and elbowed the tall Irishman.~Or: In which Jonathan is a bartender, Lukas (Smitty) is drunk on milkshakes and Daithi hates mutual pining.





	Cerulean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story in this fandom even though I've been shipping this shiz for years.
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy :)

Azure, maroon, emerald, scarlet and gold flashed through the club, blinding everyone who happened to look straight into the reflector lights hung on the ceiling and above the Dj booth. Unfortunatelly, Jonathan was one of those people who weren’t careful enough, shutting his eyes as soon as the _fatal event_ occured. He almost dropped the cocktail glass that he was reluctantly cleaning and cussed under his breath. He looked around, more cautiosly this time making sure that no one saw his small mistake. 

The place wasn’t fully packed yet since the clock barely hit 8. Jonathan let out a silent but contented sigh as he thought about how his shift was going to end in four hours. This was his first job as a bartender, mostly because he only just finished a course to become a cocktail mixer, and also since he was too shy for a job like this -but that's a different story to tell.

“Are you okay, Jon?” Came a smooth tone from his left that belonged to his co-worker.

“Yeah, I’m good, Ryan.” He assured the slightly taller brunette with a shrug of his shoulders. “Just waiting for customers to start flowing, I guess.”

Ryan nodded with a smile, placing a hand on Jonathan’s right shoulder and squeezed.“It won't be hectic, don't worry.”

The latter didn't seem very convinced by that so the older boy added. “If anyone’s being pushy or rude just tell me. I’ll scare them away.”

Although, both of them were aware of how ridiculous that sounded, Jonathan knew he could trust Ryan and that he would keep his promise. He was Luke’s (Jonathan’s best friend’s) boyfriend who helped him get this job after all, and also the sweetest, most loving person he’s ever met.

The two errupted in laughter, the tension in Jonathan’s shoulders slowly disappearing.

Let the night begin.  
~

“Whoever’s not taking a shot is a pussy!” A tall man shouted as he slumped down onto a barstool, persumably walking away from his friends, and faced Jonathan. “Hi.” He beamed with a huge grin as more men in their early twenties gathered around the bar.

“Hello, what can I serve you?” Jonathan asked with a polite smile, debating whether he should ask for their IDs or not in case they asked for alcohol.

It's hard to tell who’s old enough to drink nowadays.

“I would like-uh . Hmm.” The man hummed, eyeing his friends, likely counting the group’s number. “ Seven vodka shots, “He squinted his eyes, reading the bartender’s nametag. “Jonathan.”

“Why does it have to be vodka shots?” One of the men whined. He pushed up his glasses onto his nose and gripped his bleach blonde hair in frustration. “You know I hate those, Ty.”

“That's why I chose them, pussy lips!” 

“Not like we can't order for ourselves.” Came the answer with a smug grin from the blonde.

Jonathan looked back and forth between the tall guy and the one with the glasses. He was not sure what to do in this situation at all. This “Ty” dude seemed like he was the one in charge for the drinks but at the same time the whole group looked as if they were on the werge of protest.

“Y’all are a bunch of pus-”

“Will you quit using that word, Tyler? You don't even like **it**.” A third voice chimed in from behind Tyler that belonged to a handsome face with ocean blue eyes, dirty blonde hair, and a smirk.

The whole group burst out laughing as the accused member turned crimson.

“Shut up, Brian. You have a husband.” He murmured looking down at his hands in embarassment.

“Never said I didn't.” Brian shrugged putting an arm around another man with a fond smile.

Jonathan was lost at this point. He gave a once-over to the group, his gaze meeting a pair of honey eyes with ‘help' written in them. He seemed just as lost as Jonathan did, and when he noticed that the bartender was looking at him they exchanged shy smiles.

Honey eyes -that’s the name Jonathan had given him in his head- cleared his throat loudly in an attempt to queit down his friends.

“We don't need seven vodka shots, thank you.” His voice was soft like silk, it perfectly fit his looks. 

Speaking of soft, his raven black hair looked very soft, the kind that you would love to run your hand through-

“Evan, you don't get to say anything in this.” Tyler spoke up once again, glaring at his companion who was sat on his right.

Jonathan wondered how he managed not to see this “Evan” before. He was too beautiful for his own good.

“Rude.” A forth voice commented, which was followed by a snicker that sounded like it came from a breaking train.

“Evan” beckoned towards a boy who was definitely underage, then turned back towards Tyler. “If you really insist on taking shots, then” He made eye contact with Jonathan again “we would like six, not seven, please.”

Jonathan nodded, clicking his heels to get a bottle of Absolut Vodka and six shot glasses.

“Evan, come on now! You’re ruining my fun.”

Jonathan didn't have to turn around to know who was talking now.

However, the scene he had to watch was a bit tiring, it was amusing at the same time. Thankfully no one else came to his side of the bar when he was preoccupied with this huge group, or else he would've been more uncomfortable than he already was.

He gently placed the six glasses on the counter and filled them all up.

“Let go of Evan, Smitty. You know that he is right.” A gentle tone joined in and when Jonathan looked up from the drinks he saw that it belonged to the husband of the other guy he no longer remembered the name of.

The young one- Smitty- let go of Evan’s arm that he'd been tugging on for at least three minutes, and crossed his arms over his chest with a slight pout in defeat.

“Anything else?” Jonathan inquired with a smile, trying to make the aforementioned boy feel better. 

“You guys have milkshakes?” Glasses boy spoke up once more, earning a smack on the head from Smitty.

“Someone’s very funny.” He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

“Hey!” He swatted Smitty’s hand away and hid behind Tyler. “I was not trying to be funny. You love milkshakes.”

“We do sell them actually.” Jonathan stated and glanced down at the wine list as a cheat sheet. “The flavours are: strawberry, Oreo, vanilla and chocolate.”

Smitty didn't need to pretend that he wasn't excited anymore and ordered an Oreo milkshake, not caring about strangers thinking he was a child.

“We’ll be back Johny boy.”  
~  
Tyler kept his promise. A week later he came back with a smaler group this time consisting of Evan, Glasses guy, Milkshake guy and a new face who was equally tall as Tyler. 

“Hiya, Johny boy!” 

Jonathan smiled, leaning against the counter, shooting Ryan a look that said ‘I'll be fine, I can handle them on my own’.

“Hey, what can I get you?”

“A beer, please.”

“Wow you’re nice today.” Milkshake boy gasped in fake shock, looking up at Tyler. “Miracles do happen.”

“Okay, anything else?” Jonathan looked around in anticipation, his eyes immediately landing on Evan.

“I’m good for now thanks.” He gave him a heart-melting smile and let his friends order first.

The new guy, milksh.. -Jonathan remembered now- Smitty, and Evan remained at the bar. Milkshakes were time consuming to make -in excuse of Jonathan. The tall boy with a thick Irish accent just couldn't decide what to order and Evan didn't want to join the others in a booth yet.

“Ya know what? I’ll take a beer as well.”

Smitty giggled as he watched Jonathan work with glistening eyes. “How Irish of you.”

“Fock off.” Came the instant response, there was no malice behind his tone though. 

“Daithi de Beer.” Smitty pulled his leg more, taking a side-glance at Evan for his reaction, but he was too engaged in gaping at the bartender.

Both Daithi and Smitty noticed this and shared a knowing look.

“Give this man a Blowjob.” Daithi requested, pointing at Evan after Jonathan handed Smitty his drink.

“Wha-? Ex-excuse me?” Jonathan stuttered, his face growing red.

Evan furrowed his eyebrows then shot Daithi a death-glare. “What the fuck?” He whispered and elbowed the tall Irishman.

“Ya know the cocktail, or shot or whatever the hell that thing is with the whipped cream.”

Smitty was redder than Jonathan and Evan combined. He couldn't stifle his laughs anymore and burst out, tears sliding down his cheeks.”That was unexpected.” He managed to get out between his hysterics.

“Oooh. O-okay.” Jonathan nodded twice, once for Daithi and once for reassuring himself that this was only an innuendo so he didn't have to put up with teasing right now.

“I’m sure he wouldn't mind a real one either.”Tyler had to come back at that very moment to add this.

Evan thought he was going to die from embarassment then and there.

“Please excuse my friends.” Evan gave up with a huff. “They’re just messing around. I don't want you to feel flustered or uncomfortable, I’m so sorry.”

“What are ya talkin’ about? We came here because of him.” Daithi pointed a finger at Jonathan. “Don't tell me he isn’t the bartender with the cerulean eyes.”

This was too much even for Tyler, who decided to drag everyone away except for Evan. Before they left them be he whispered ‘good luck’ to the Asian boy who immediately regretted befriending any of them.

He needed a minute to prepare himself for Jonathan’s words and facial expression before he finally turned towards him.

But what he saw utterly suprised him. Jonathan was smiling. Pearly white teeth all out, adorable dimples showing. It was the complete opposite of what he'd expected. He thought that Jonathan was going to ask him kindly to leave or gently let him no that he was in deed straight.

This sight gave Evan a confidence boost all of the sudden. “Yeah, they weren't lying. You are stunning and I had to come back to see you.”

Jonathan blushed once again and handed him his Blowjob ( ~~my god I’m dying whilst writing this~~ ). 

“Thanks.” He mumbled as their hands brushed on the shot glass. “Y-you are not so b-bad yourself. “

Evan met his eyes with a soft smile. “So when does your shift end?”

**Author's Note:**

> Can we talk about Evan's voice? I swear I'm the only one that finds it soothing (just like Ohm's but that's not only me lmao)
> 
> -Sophie x


End file.
